Android X
by heavyneos
Summary: Xander transported and banished into the JLU universe after the Halloween debacle


JLU database: User: Batman A02: File 97318: Category: Artificial humans: code name Android X

Stats:

Name: Alexander Lavelle Harris

Aliases: Xander, Android 20, Android X, Android 20.2

Height: 1.80M (5ft 10inch) human, 2.00M (6ft 6inch) Android, 2.66M (8ft 9inch) Android combat frame

Weight: 150lbs (10.7 stone) human, 300lbs (21.4 stone) android, 450lbs (32.1 stone) android combat frame

Gender: Male

Race: Human/ Android

Date of Birth: 21/01/1981

Date of construction: 31/10/1997 (combat frame) 04/09/1998

Alliance: Scooby Gang (Loose affiliation with the watchers council through Watcher Giles)

Family: Jessica Harris (mother), Anthony Harris (father), Rory (uncle), Dave (uncle), Carol (cousin) Karen (cousin)

Overview/ Biography

Alexander (Xander) Harris was a close personal friend of Slayer summers and a founding member of the so called 'Scooby Gang'. Through an accident involving a chaos mage (see Ethan Rayne in files marked dark mage's E-F) he was transformed into his Halloween costume, a villain from an imported animation series called Dragonball Z named Dr Gero. The character created an android force to kill the warrior Goku, in revenge for his destruction of the Red Ribbon army.

According to Harris he was banished from his dimension by higher beings called the Powers that be, a conglomerate of beings that control the balance in his home dimension, he was informed by a representative of the Powers a so called balance demon named Whistler.

It is unknown at this time whether Harris can return Dr Fate believes that while he can open a portal to the dimension he believes that the dark forces at work there could potentially use it as a launching pad into this dimension.

Harris is currently working out of New York at Wayne Enterprises construction wing and has glowing reviews.

Recommendation

Harris should be watched for super villain tendencies and if so do not engage call immediate reinforcements. It is my recommendation that he should be inducted into the league where we can properly watch him for any and all signs of turning.

Rating:

Mr Harris has been labelled a 10+ on the superman scale,

Known abilities: - Android X

Machine abilities:

3D Scan Mode – an advanced form of sensor that allows X to accurately map out a location to the closest millimetre

Built-in Scouter – an advanced sensor that allows X to scan a person to know there biology, there threat level and there power level (i.e. the Ki, and whether or not a being is alive)

Rocket Punch – A technique where X launches one of his fists at his opponent in the manner of a rocket, it disconnects from the forearm and once it impacts the opponent it returns to be reconnected with the arm

Machine Impact– A dashing shoulder block attack using advanced speed and shocking acceleration to deliver an impact worth two megatons

Bear Hug– using the advanced hydraulics and synthesised muscle thread X captures his opponent and crushes them with over 400,000 tons of pressure

Slicing Attack – Used by X to slice through almost anything

Gear 2– opens the first of X's three back up power sources doubling X's available power

Gear 3– opens the second of X's three back up Power sources doubling X's power again

Gear 4 –opens the last and largest of X's back up power sources trebling X's power

Energy based abilities:

Energy blast– The most basic form of energy manipulation

Flight– using advanced form of energy manipulation to fly

Explosive Wave – this attack creates a weak burst of energy that acts like a lightning bubble around X both protecting from and attacking an opponent.

Eye Beam – a Laser blast from the eyes

Hell's Flash– X removes his forearms to reveal two built-in cannons, and charges up energy blast (the blast takes a few seconds to charge)

Hell's Beam– A version of the Hell's Flash where X fires the energy blast from one arm without revealing the cannon or charging for more than a second

Hyper Cannon– X fires three consecutive blasts of high power energy at the opponent.

Energy ball– An energy sphere barrage used by Android X

Shield Ball– A sphere of energy that protects X from almost any attack and can be projected around anything X wishes to protect

Explosive Wave– A very powerful energy beam shot from one hand

Beam Cannon – One of X's most powerful, but time-consuming attacks, it involves severely overcharging his cannons and unleashing a blast powerful enough to destroy a city

Hand to hand techniques:

Evolution Buster – X grabs his opponent and performs a spinning pile driver

Killing Neck Throw – X grabs the opponent's head and swings them over his head before violently smashing them to the ground

Devil Crush – X kicks the opponent up in the air, and then he delivers a hook punch, an uppercut, and finally a powerful kick that sends the opponent crashing down to the ground.

Gigantic Press – X lays down in mid-air, diving downward to land on and crush his opponent

Iron curtain – Android X's most basic defensive move, where he raises his arms up in defence locking his joints and flooding his limbs with power to reinforce both bone and artificial fibber muscles allowing X to tank any damage, (a drawback to this is that X cannot move whilst engaging in this defence).

Conclusion:

Mr Harris is an immensely powerful individual and can be a great force for good or a weapon of mass destruction in the wrong hands...

JLU database: User: Batman A02: log out: shutdown


End file.
